Alvernon 3 - Les séquelles des guerres
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alvernon a fondé son foyer. Son père peut-être le cherche. Mais leur ami Warius a disparu et jamais les balafrés ne l'accepterons. Ils le chercherons, à tous les prix à payer. Alvernon est né guerrier, il s'en souvient et doit tout sacrifier à sa nature. Le futur est en devenir, avec sans nul doute un adversaire pire que les Illumidas. Beaucoup de combats à venir, impitoyable
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs équipages, animaux, Maetel, la Déesse d'Or, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres sont à moi !

 **1.**

Bien qu'intergalactique, la navette ne venait que d'un dock orbital de la Terre, et s'était posée directement dans le parc des villas du domaine d'Heiligenstadt.

Pressée, tout en donnant le sein au tout petit Althor, Yseldas était venue au-devant de son époux.

\- Mon cœur !

Alvernon étreignit les amours de sa vie, sans oublier Elyssa qui s'accrochait aux pantalons amples de sa mère.

\- Dada !

\- Papa ! rectifia Yseldas.

\- Dada ! rit la fillette. Totor ! ajouta—t-elle en désignant son petit frère.

Yseldas glissa son bras libre sous celui du jeune homme à la crinière de miel, aux prunelles bleu marine et une balafre zébrant sa joue gauche ne parvenant à l'enlaidir que du contraire !

\- J'ai eu ton message de retour. J'ai préparé du thé glacé avant de nourrir notre fils. Viens vite au frais, ce soleil torride n'est bon pour personne !

\- Tu m'as tant manqué, ma belle !

Enlaçant la taille de son épouse, le jeune homme obéit avec plaisir.

Près d'une fenêtre, Alvernon avait bu la moitié de son verre empli de glaçons quand il vit une silhouette familière remonter les allées de gravier, toute de noire vêtue, le visage presque identique au sien jusqu'à la balafre sauf que le visiteur portait un cache-œil et que sa chevelure était couleur caramel.

\- Je vais préparer un autre verre, papa arrive !

Yseldas sourit.

\- Mais, je m'en doutais, son thé glacé est déjà prêt !

\- Tu es parfaite !

\- Oui, je sais !

Le jeune homme rit, en quittant la terrasse pour aller ouvrir la porte à son père.

* * *

Ne dissimulant nullement son soulagement au retour de son fils, Albator l'étreignit un instant.

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ton absence prolongée…

\- J'ai été retardé sur le chemin du retour. Des vaisseaux de forme ovoïde non répertoriés. Ils m'ont fait barrage, sans plus. Pas un mot à Ysa, ça l'angoisserait !

\- Promis. Tu es rentré entièrement sain et sauf ?

\- Le _Deathclaws_ a morflé, mais de la part de champ d'astéroïdes et d'un soleil plus puissant que prévu. Il est en réparations.

A l'étage, Albator embrassa ses petits-enfants et sa belle-fille.

\- Je guettais la navette d'Alfie. Désolé de m'imposer.

\- Tu es notre voisin, Albator, sourit Yseldas. C'est toujours un plaisir de te recevoir !

\- Althor est gras comme un cochinou !

\- Il a un appétit digne de la famille, pouffa la jeune femme aux yeux dorés. Il pète la forme !

\- Je vois. Je vais à la bibliothèque, m'entretenir avec mon fils.

\- Je finirai de m'occuper des marinades du barbecue en vous attendant.

Les deux balafrés inclinèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Dans la bibliothèque qui était aussi une salle hommage à un univers Pirate, drapeau et bibelots d'une autre vie, Alvernon et Albator eurent une discussion plus triste.

\- Aucune piste pour Warius ? s'était enquis direct le grand brun borgne et balafré.

\- Rien. J'ai encore fouillé des zones galactiques non encore sur ma liste, mais sans l'ombre même d'une radiation des réacteurs du vaisseau de reconnaissance de la République Indépendante qu'il avait pris pour effectuer des rondes.

Alvernon soupira.

\- Pourtant, pas de trace du _Shell_ qui avait emporté Eméraldas dans sa malédiction… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu kidnapper notre ami ! Je m'excuse…

\- Tu ne dois pas, Alfie. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais ! Je n'espérais pas que tu réussisses, mon fils. Warius et moi sommes des combattants aguerris, nous ne pourrions jamais te faire le moindre reproche ! Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré, pour ta famille. C'est le plus important. Si je l'avais compris, je serais resté. Ta mère et tes aînés seraient toujours là…

\- Non, papa. Tu étais un Militaire, tu avais des ordres, tu ne pouvais t'y soustraire. J'essaye de recomposer notre famille, papa. Et tu as bien gagné le droit de retrouver le bonheur !

\- Maya sera à jamais mon amour. J'en garde le souvenir. Mais assez de pensées chagrines pour ce jour. Allons auprès des tiens et régalons-nous du barbecue !

\- Et demain lundi j'aurai à reprendre mon poste de conseiller stratégique au Ministère de la Guerre, bien que plus aucune menace n'existe, bien heureusement !

Complices, plus que jamais, le père et le fils se rendirent sous la véranda, semi ouverte pour la matinée, à finaliser les préparatifs du barbecue avant de poser viandes et poissons sur les grilles.

La famille était complète, et tous entendaient profiter de ces simples et heureux moments.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Jadis époux et père de trois enfants, Albator ne manquait jamais de venir prendre le café du matin à la villa du dernier survivant, quand tous deux étaient présents à Heiligenstadt.

\- Tu vas faire rapport au Ministère de la Guerre, Alfie ? interrogea le grand brun balafré à la chevelure tissée d'argent à l'adresse de son rejeton également balafré et à la chevelure de miel.

Alvernon secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Ce que je fais de mes congés ne regarde pas mes employeurs ! Et pour les recherches que j'ai faites dans les Archives, rien ne peut expliquer la disparition de Warius et donc le Ministère et ses ressources ne me sont d'aucune utilité…

Le jeune homme soupira tout en finissant de couvrir de miel un toast bien doré.

\- Et à quoi bon avoir relevé un Ministère de la Guerre alors que la paix vient tout juste de revenir ? Ça me déprime, mais je bénéficie de temps pour voir Yselle remonter une Coopérative Agricole !

Albator eut quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gloussement et qui aurait bien plus pris au dépourvu ses adversaires que le feu de toutes les pièces de son légendaire cuirassé de guerre Pirate, l' _Arcadia_!

\- Heu, Alfie, est-ce que ta trop partiale moitié t'a déjà fait remarquer que l'appeler « Yselle » n'était en rien un diminutif d'Yseldas puisque c'est presque son prénom complet ?

\- Oui, mais moi, j'aime, papa !

Albator sourit, appréciant la tendresse de sa belle-fille, car il n'oubliait jamais qu'elle avait été à son bord une recrue performante du temps des guerres.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour me faire aux nouveautés, Yselle !

Albator redevint cependant sérieux.

\- Warius, tu ne vas pas l'abandonner, Alvernon ? s'enquit-il avec un brin d'appréhension dans la voix.

\- Jamais ! Je t'en ai déjà fait la promesse ! Et même si j'ai porté trop d'années l'uniforme Illumidas, je suis ton fils et j'ai grandi avec tes principes au cœur, mon papa ! Je repartirai dès que possible. Je te tiendrai au courant !

\- J'attends de tes nouvelles ! jeta Albator en quittant la table pour regagner sa demeure voisine de celle du cadet de ses fils.

* * *

Tout en rangeant la vaisselle, Yseldas posa un baiser tendre sur la joue balafrée de son mari.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que tu as à faire, Alf… Et tu as pris tes décisions. Ton père n'y a pas sa place, tu ne l'informeras de rien !

\- Bien sûr ! Il a eu ses combats. Je reprends le flambeau !

\- Tu aurais pourtant peut-être besoin de…

\- Non, Yselle. Je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision ! Je dépose Elyssa à la Crèche en me rendant au Ministère.

\- Et moi je passerai la journée à la Coopérative, pour accueillir les premiers animaux, le soleil fera le reste pour les fruits et légumes – et les clones de Beebop feront merveille le moment des récoltes venu ! Clio me tient compagnie, elle s'occupera d'Althor entre deux tétées !

Leur nouvelle journée bien réglée, les deux amoureux échangèrent un passionné baiser.

* * *

Regagnant sa villa, Albator gardait le sourcil qu'il avait froncé dès sa sortie de la demeure de son fils.

« Comme si je ne devinais pas que tu me dissimules tes dernières intentions, Alfie ! Je suis un vieux Pirate de la Mer d'Etoiles, ce n'est pas un jeune ancien capitaine Illumidas qui me surprendra ! Tu vas aller rechercher Warius, bien plus tôt que prévu. Qu'as-tu donc découvert lors de ta dernière virée que pour justifier une telle urgence ? Ce ne peut qu'être grave, ça doit t'inquiéter au point de ne pas m'y mêler car tout comme tu es mon seul enfant encore envie, je suis ton père ! Mais tu m'as offert une nouvelle famille en fondant la tienne. Je suis heureux, pleinement. Et je veillerai sur ton foyer, bien mieux je l'espère, que je n'ai réussi à le faire sur le mien ! ».

* * *

Attaché-case à la main, Alvernon s'était rendu à son bureau au Ministère de la Guerre Allemand basé à Heiligenstadt, à seulement quelques kilomètres de ses pénates.

Après avoir salué ceux rencontrés, il s'était installé à sa table de travail, devant ses ordinateurs, archivant dans ses fichiers personnels les résultats de ses investigations, avant de rassembler des puces mémoires plus officielles d'Observations de Voyage pour aller faire rapport de son vol auprès de sa supérieure, la Colonelle Guerdolle Steinbold.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Peau fine, mais ridée, le teint clair et le regard azur tout aussi la Colonelle Guerdolle Steinbold indiqua un siège à son visiteur.

\- Bon retour chez vous, Capitaine Khérendorff.

Je vous en prie. C'était un grade Illumidas, qui n'a pas cours sur la Terre ou dans l'Union Galactique fraîchement né pour affronter de futures menaces.

\- Vous avez été Commandant de vaisseau, Capitaine Khérendorff. Je vous dois ce titre. Il est mérité, même sous une autre bannière, et puis, vous étiez de notre côté !

\- Ce fut dur… avoua encore le jeune homme. Je ne le réalise qu'avec le recul. Dans le feu de l'action, je n'avais pas l'opportunité de réfléchir !

\- Mais vous avez toujours pris les bonnes décisions, sourit la Colonelle au maquillage subtil et parfait tout à la fois. Je me réjouis chaque année qui passe que vous soyez sous notre bannière désormais. Et le _Deathclaws_ …

\- Je l'ai rebaptisé le _Freedomflag_ , en hommage à mon père.

\- Je sais. Il est en cale sèche à un chantier naval en orbite. Les mises à jour sont continuelles. Vous pourrez repartir avec dès que vous le souhaiterez.

\- Mais, je ne…

Guerdolle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Oh que si vous allez à nouveau vous envoler, Capitaine Khérendorff. C'est votre destin ! Je ne maintiens votre vaisseau et tous les frais inhérents qu'en ce but ! Il y a là-bas, quelque part, dans la mer d'étoiles, un Commandant de la République Indépendante disparu. Et vous avez à le retrouver ! Ce sont mes ordres.

\- Colonelle…

\- Je suis âgée, Capitaine Khérendorff, je passe mes dernières plus belles années de commandement du Ministère de la Guerre, à ce poste. J'ai été trop grièvement blessée lorsque les Illumidas ont anéanti ce monde, j'ai passé tant d'années dans le coma, je me suis réveillée pour le meilleur. Merci, jeune homme !

\- Colonelle… Vous ne m'aviez jamais parlé ainsi… Les informations, les prévisions du futur sont-elles si terribles ?

\- Oui. J'en ai eu les rêves, et mes prémonitions se sont toujours réalisées… A vous ma succession, un jour, mais patientez, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher la rampe de sitôt ! Votre priorité : sauver le Commandant Warius Zéro !

\- Je cherche…

\- Il va encore falloir investiguer, Capitaine.

\- A vos ordres…

Le jeune homme balafré à la crinière de miel inclina la tête de façon positive.

\- J'ai des rapports de mon voyage à archiver, si vous me le permettez ?

\- Allez-y/

Se retirant, Alvernon quitta le bureau.

* * *

Au volant de sa voiture le ramenant chez lui, Alvernon avait l'esprit à des milliards d'années-lumières de sa position de véhicule.

« Je rentre, Yseldas. Et je vais reprendre l'envol ! Le _Freedomflag_ m'attend, je ne l'espérais même pas ! On vient de me faire un cadeau inestimable… Mais tu vas me haïr, mon amour de femme, les petits bouts que tu m'as donnés, et toi aussi, papa qui avait enfin trouvé la paix ! ».

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme enfonça le champignon, fonçant sur l'astroroute entourant Heiligenstadt.

* * *

Se couchant auprès de sa femme, Alvernon glissa le bras par-dessus son cou.

\- Je t'aime, mon cœur !

Déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, il roula doucement sur le côté pour trouver la meilleure position pour dormir.

« Comment dormir, alors que tu erres quelque part, Warius ? Je ne le peux pas, je ne le peux plus… Je suis si fatigué… Des années de sommeil à rattraper… Mais je dois te chercher. J'arrive ! ».

Fermant les yeux, éreinté de manque de sommeil, Alvernon sombra immédiatement dans un profond rêve où seul le néant meublait ses délires.

* * *

\- Clio, la Cérémonie du Thé.

\- A ton plaisir, mon ami.

\- Merci.

Albator porta la petite tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Mon unique enfant repart, c'est pour cela que tu tentes de me réconforter.

La Jurassienne au teint blême et à la crinière bleu nuit, aux yeux en amande et d'or, sans bouche, acquiesça.

\- Il a l'accord. Plus rien ne le retient !

\- En ce cas, je serai avec lui. Je dois prévenir l' _Arcadia_ , l'équipage, s'il en reste !

\- Ils sont tous au poste. Tout comme ceux de l'ancien _Deantclaws_ , ce Syphol en premier. Nous partirons tous, Albator !

\- Merci.

Et avec autant d'appréhensions que d'ardeurs guerrières revenus, le grand brun balafré tressaillit de, simplement, de désirs de damner le pion à des ennemis et à ceux qui avaient enlevé le dernier ami de leur trio légendaire !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Rebaptisé _Freedom's Flag_ , repeint en blanc et or, le cuirassé avait fière allure.

\- Mon vaisseau, tu m'as tellement manqué ! souffla Alvernon en le contemplant depuis les salons d'attente du Pont du Dock Orbital. Etranges années. Je me battais pour libérer les mondes de l'oppression et j'étais dans le camp des ennemis !

\- Tu avais fait tes choix depuis longtemps. Je le lisais déjà dans tes yeux quand je t'apportais des pommes au foyer des orphelins.

\- Shyphol !

Pivotant sur lui-même, le jeune homme fit face au grand gars à la crinière de neige survenu alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Jadis nous étions dans les rangs Illumidas, reprit Shyphol. Aujourd'hui, quel sera notre statut ?

\- Nous sommes les Sentinelles de l'Union Galactique. Pas des soldats, pas des miliciens, nous sommes uniques ! Et la protection des Flottes de l'Union nous est acquise.

\- Bien.

Alvernon fronça les sourcils, effleurant machinalement du doigt la balafre de sa joue gauche.

\- Pourquoi ces questions ? Mon équipage est formé. Et toi tu as cette école pour enfants de la rue que tu as fondée.

\- La Colonelle Steinbold a fait de mon ton Second. J'étais chef de tes gardes du temps des Illumidas, me voici officiellement à ce bord. Le _Freedom's Flag_ demeure une merveille de technologie, tout comme l' _Arcadia_ , et comme l'était le _Karyu_.

\- Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on parle de Warius et de son cuirassé au passé. Compris, mon Second ?

\- A tes ordres, Capitaine ?

Alvernon soupira.

\- Oui, dans une Flotte un jour – quelle qu'elle soit – et ces galons demeurent, même si je suis désormais un Capitaine civil !

\- Je suis avec toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

\- Merci, Shy ! J'apprécie de te savoir de retour à mes côtés !

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser partir sans chaperon ! Ton père ne me l'aurait pas pardonné !

\- Qu'est-ce que mon père vient ficher là ? ! Tu l'as vu ?

\- Il savait que j'avais veillé sur vous. Il vous a à nouveau confié à moi.

\- Le mêle-tout ! sourit le jeune homme. Il est un tantinet envahissant et couveuse, ce vieux Pirate !

\- Tu es le dernier enfant qu'il lui reste, et tu es le père de ses petits-enfants. Tu ne peux qu'être infiniment précieux à son œil. Et toi, tu peux enfin avoir des familles, passée et en cours.

\- Tu parles avec bien de la sagesse, mon ami !

\- Ma femme s'occupera de l'école. Je peux t'accompagner sans remord !

Alvernon tressaillit.

\- Ta femme ? ! Mais qu'as-tu fait de Lhymone ?

Shyphol eut un petit rire.

\- Mais, c'est elle que j'ai épousée ! Cérémonie hâtivement organisée avant mon départ afin que ce lien nous unisse à jamais ! Désolé, pas de temps pour les cartons d'invitation !

\- J'aurais aimé être là. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais choisi Warius comme témoin, pas toi, tu m'en as voulu ?

\- Jamais ! Et sur les Registres Matrimoniaux, tu es mon témoin !

\- Merci, Shy. Partons, désormais, en amis sans plus aucun secret dans notre nouvelle destinée !

Les deux amis s'étreignirent un long moment, avant de se diriger vers le sas d'embarquement que leur indiquait l'ordinateur régissant le Dock Orbital.

* * *

La Passerelle du _Freedom's Flag_ avait été réaménagée, grand fauteuil de commandement en cuir bleu foncé reflet de la prunelle de ses yeux, plus massive encore était la barre en bois frappée du symbole des cinq éléments représentant la Flotte de la Terre.

\- Bien, fit Alvernon.

* * *

Et bien qu'il se prépare à un voyage de tous les dangers, le jeune homme à la chevelure de miel ne put retenir un léger sourire apaisé et même confiant.

\- Cette fois, il faut que je te retrouve, Warius ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, d'espérer, de désespérer. Et mon père également ! Il a eu trop d'épreuves, ne lui impose pas celle de ta disparition inexpliquée et éternelle, tout comme celle de cette Eméraldas qu'ils n'ont connu que trop peu de temps, et pour laquelle Warius avait le béguin de ses jeunes années avant de rencontrer Marina ! Vos deux cosmoguns sont portés disparus, ils restent ceux de mon père et le mien. Maetel est aux abonnés absents alors qu'elle sillonne la mer d'étoiles d'un bout à l'autre de l'année, je serai curieux de découvrir quel gamin elle a pu emmener cette fois pour qu'il s'éveille à son avenir !

Prenant le verre devant lui, Alvernon siffla d'un trait la dose de red bourbon.

\- Va falloir que mon père me présente sous peu son fournisseur officiel, car je serai à sec sous peu ! Et ça c'est pire que le joug Illumidas !

Mais reprenant son sérieux, le jeune homme finalisa son plan de vol, le départ ayant lieu en pleine nuit chronologique terrienne du fuseau horaire d'Heiligenstadt !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

L'odeur d'un thé froid mais infiniment parfumé titilla les narines d'Alvernon.

\- Merci, Shy. Mais tu n'as pas à me servir.

\- Je suis ton Second, Capitaine.

\- Et mon ami.

\- Voilà bien pourquoi je t'apporte ce verre glacé. Beebop s'active en cuisines pour qu'on te serve un bon repas ce midi, et des en-cas frais et léger ce soir. Savoure ce thé, Alfie.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister… Je dois me réconforter ? On vole sans espoir ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Non… mentit à moitié le Second aux crins blancs. J'ai pour excuse que je n'ai pas eu l'écho de tous tes voyages précédents ? Rien pour pister seulement Warius Zéro ?

\- J'ai croisé des choses inimaginables, Shy… Mais je crains que le pire ne soit à venir… Ce voyage, celui de la dernière chance, car ma Colonelle ne m'en autorisera pas un de plus… Il faut que je rejoigne Warius, quel que soit l'ennemi qui l'a enlevé, quelle que soit la Flotte que j'aie à affronter !

\- Toujours déterminé au combat, Alfie. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai rejoint. Il faut qu'on ramène Warius Zéro à son monde et auprès de toi, de tous ses amis !

\- Merci… Mais comment espérer alors que j'ai tout tenté depuis deux ans ? J'ai épluché une fois encore tous les rapports envoyés par le _Karyu_ au QG de sa Flotte Indépendante.

\- Ton père m'a transmis les derniers émis avant que je ne vienne. Warius poursuivait un vaisseau non identifié, sans emblème, que les communications ne semblaient pas atteindre – tout du moins, ces inconnus ne répondaient pas. Il annonçait l'atteindre pour l'arraisonner au nom des lois des Flottes de l'Union Galactique et faire la lumière sur cet objet spatial et ses occupants, mais c'est là qu'il a fini d'émettre et que l'écho du _Karyu_ s'est volatilisé de la mer d'étoiles.

Alvernon se leva de son fauteuil, manquant bousculer son ami pour se diriger à pas rapides vers les consoles des techniciens de sa Passerelle, utilisant une télécommande au bracelet de métal à son poignet gauche sous la manche de la tunique pour faire sortir un strapontin vertical et y poser une fesse.

\- Ne ressasse pas ce que je rumine moi-même depuis près de vingt-quatre mois ! siffla-t-il, crispé, une main presque figée sur la crosse du cosmogun glissé au ceinturon autour de ses hanches. Pourquoi me rappeler que je n'ai jamais décrypté ces derniers mots de mon ami ?

\- Un regard externe et neuf, pour te servir, glissa Shyphol, absolument pas heurté par l'animosité soudaine affichée du jeune balafré à la crinière de miel.

Alvernon eut un haussement des épaules lui aussi nerveux et agressif.

\- J'y ai pensé ! J'ai refait plusieurs fois le trajet du _Karyu_ depuis son départ de la République Indépendante. Je ne suis jamais retombé sur ce vaisseau ovoïde, rapide, insaisissable, et ne tirant pas une seule salve !

Shyphol se rapprocha de son jeune Capitaine.

\- ça ne te rappelle pas une certaine description ?

\- Un des vaisseaux-tests de Feydar Zone ? Mon père a tout de juste percuté. Mais ce navire a été détruit avant même d'être opérationnel, il n'a pu être produit en série par la suite ! Et surtout le souvenir de Feydar Zone n'est plus.

Alvernon releva la tête, non plus accablé, mais plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Cet Imperator de pacotille a disparu aux confins des univers avec son _Manor Castle_ qu'il n'a jamais pu activer vu notre victoire ! ricana-t-il, carnassier, guerrier, très loin du jeune mari aimant d'Yseldas et de jeune papa de ses bouts de chou. Il est impossible qu'il se soit refait ! Je suis à nouveau les traces de Warius. Si j'échoue, c'est que je suis nul au possible, et je devrai renoncer… On a mis fin au joug des Illumidas, et je ne suis même pas capable de sauver mon meilleur compagnon de combat après mon père !

\- Tu as déjà accompli des miracles, Alfie. Le dernier voyage de sauvetage est parfois celui qu'il fallait !

\- J'espère, Shy.

Recevant une alerte dans son oreillette, Alvernon sourit.

\- Beebop me dit que le festin est prêt ! Viandes à volonté pour toi. Poissons et légumes pour moi !

\- Allons nous régaler !

* * *

Peu avant de se coucher, Alvernon avait utilisé par réflexe la fréquence ouverte et ultra sécurisée par Toshiro L'Âme de l' _Arcadia_ du temps de la guerre contre les Illumidas.

\- Où vas-tu, papa ? Ton écho radar s'éloigne de ma position !

\- Mais, je suis tes ordres, gamin : je vais ravitailler en red bourbon auprès de mon fournisseur attitré ! Nous trinquerons chez lui quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, avec Warius. Je renfloue la section liquide de l' _Arcadia_. A toi de ramener Warius. Mais sitôt chargé, je me précipite à tes coordonnées si nécessaire !

\- Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Si je dois basculer dans le monde de ces guerriers au vaisseau ovoïde, dans leur dimension, ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre, je ne voudrais pas t'emmener avec moi. Notre famille a besoin de toi !

\- A tes ordres, Capitaine Khérendorff.

Une autre alerte vrillant le tympan du jeune homme, il s'évanouit, mais pas sans entendre le message :

\- Nous sommes aspirés, nous disparaissons, comme le Commandant Zéro et son _Karyu_!

Et le _Freedom's Flag_ disparut de la mer d'étoiles, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé – indétectable, sans sauvetage possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Inutile de me hurler dessus, sur mon oreille droite, je n'entends rien ! Ferme-la, Warius !

\- Si tu te plains, tu es en vie. Et si tu ne me ouïes pas, je comprends, nous sommes tous passés par là. Tu te réveilles, Alfie, tu te sens mieux ?

\- Je ne perçois rien… Warius, tu es en vie !

\- Oui, je reprends conscience… Désolé de t'avoir insulté… Que m'est-il arrivé ?

\- Le SurSon des Froyens t'a anéanti via ton oreillette, tout comme nous. On ne peut résister à ce son qui te vrille l'oreille jusqu'à l'esprit et te l'anéanti…

Soutenu par Warius et un Soldat en uniforme de la République Indépendante inconnu à son souvenir, Alvernon se releva, la tête encore un peu prise de vertige, mais retrouvant ses sensations de combattant.

\- Ce SurSon, comme tu le nommes, je n'ai pas pu résister. Veux-tu dire que le _Freedom's Flag_ a disparu ?

Warius inclina la tête de façon positive.

\- Ce sont ces Froyens, comme tu les nommes ?

\- Ils gargouillent, sans langage.

\- Nous avons déduit « froyen » de leurs paroles, intervint une femme rousse aux yeux clairs.

\- Ishikura… murmura Alvernon…

\- Ishi, tout court ! sourit la jeune femme. Je suis sa fille !

\- Je m'en serais douté… Le temps passe si vite… Je me sens soudain si vieux !

\- Tu as vingt-deux ans, Alfie, tu n'aurais jamais dû partager mon funeste destin éternel… Je n'ai pas retrouvé Eméraldas, mais je dois errer dans un univers sans repères où elle a dû être projetée par le _Sell_ maudit… Je ne peux pas rentrer, Alvernon. Mon équipage et moi avons déjà tout essayé ! Il était inutile que tu arrives. Nous sommes tous partis il y a seulement quelques jours, les miens attendront !

Alvernon vida le verre d'eau, en espérant qu'on lui en remplisse un autre, mais il semblait que les réserves des prisonniers soient limitées car son verre demeura vide.

Mais le pire fut le frémissement de Warius, la panique soudain dans les prunelles marron, les doigts sur ses épaules.

\- Tu me fais mal, Warius…

\- Désolé. Qu'as-tu voulu dire… ? Nous paniquons tous, là !

Du regard, Alvernon vit dans l'équipage du _Karyu_ des angoisses infinies, des interrogations, l'attente de la réponse.

\- Combien de temps ? souffla Warius.

\- Deux ans, avoua Alvernon. Je te cherche depuis tout ce temps ! Comment on peut s'évader ?

\- Jamais ! rugirent des voix immatérielles, celle de dizaines de sphères de métal d'énergie, rapides au possible, et encerclant le petit enclos des prisonniers de cet étrange monde.

Warius serra son jeune ami entre ses bras.

\- Tu as des Dragons sur ton emblème, non ?

\- Et à quoi ça va me servir ? Des limaces auraient suffi…

Warius baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, des idées survenues de dimensions lointaines, comme si c'était facile d'implorer ces créatures… Cela n'arrivera pas. J'aimerais retourner rêver, mais je suis juste en plein cauchermar – s'il ne s'agissait que de moi, mais il y a mon équipage…

\- Nous voilà tous perdus, conclut Alvernon, l'estomac retourné, et vidant soudain en se tournant sur le côté le peu qu'il contenait.

* * *

Sur le Blason des Khérendorff d'Heiligenstadt, des Chauves-Souris s'agitèrent.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des Dragons, mais nous avons des pouvoirs, et nous sommes destinées à servir les balafrés qui eux servent la Liberté !

Et Grho, le Leader des Chauve-Souris de l'Emblème des Khérendorff, s'envola pour sa destinée, suivi de sa petite armée ailée et toute chargée d'énergie pure.

* * *

En approche d'un _Saloon_ de merveilleux souvenirs, Albator fit virevolter sa grande barre en bois.

\- Pas cette fois. Je ne peux ni faire provision, et encore moins engranger mes cales… Mon fils et mon ami comptent sur moi ! Tu as du stock, Clio ?

La Jurassienne s'approcha, légère et silencieuse.

\- Je peux tenir autant que de nécessaire. Tu vas enfin suivre ton fils, Albator ?

\- Et c'est parti ! _Arcadia_ en avant !

Et ignorant le pire où il se dirigeait, sachant juste qu'il allait enfin rejoindre son ami et son fils, Albator maintint le cap.

Et s'ouvrant, la mer d'étoiles absorba l' _Arcadia_ , n'en laissant écho spatial.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

\- Grho, se présenta une chauve-souris, rouge, au contraire de la nuée noire l'accompagnant.

\- Et moi je ne suis rien, murmura Alvernon. Pourquoi je t'entends dans ma tête, Grho ?

\- Je suis l'emblème de ta famille. Nous venons toujours quand il le faut. Il y a eu et il y aura des dragons, mais pas en cette lignée temporelle. Tu es jeune, simple humain, sans contact avec d'autres mondes, tu ne comprendrais pas les Dragons, ils sont trop complexes, trop puissants. Moi, je suis là, qu'on le veuille ou non, pour la lignée ! Et la force n'est pas toujours nécessaire pour éradiquer le Mal à l'état pur !

\- Je ne comprends rien… M'aider ? Et une aide, bizarre ? Non, il faut que nous ressortions tous d'ici ! La force ? Je ne connais que celle des canons de mon _Liberty's flag_ !

\- Tu es né dans les flammes de ta maison. Tu as été forgé dans le feu des Illumidas. Mais il y a d'autres forces dans les univers. Te sauver, Ce sera compliqué, admit Ghro, et il vaut mieux qu'on se cache tous. Les Furhen viennent, ils ont détecté notre arrivée, ils sont furieux. Ils vont se venger sur vous… Courage !

\- Merci, ça nous fait une belle jambe… Non, ne t'en va pas ! Je ne t'entends plus ! ?

* * *

Avec presque de la tendresse, Warius caressa le front d'Alvernon.

\- Tu délires, je ne comprends pas tes propos… Des chauve-souris ?

Alvernon rouvrit les yeux.

\- J'ai fait un rêve… ?

\- Tu as été brûlant de fièvre, tu t'es effondré, fit doucement Ishi en épongeant le corps du jeune homme. Tu dors depuis plusieurs jours. Tes cauchemars t'ont ramené à nous. Nous sommes soulagés. On s'inquiétait, nous n'avions rien pour te soigner, hormis cette eau. On s'est tous rationnés pour toi. On a eu raison.

\- Merci. Mais je ne méritais pas ce sacrifice…

\- Tu mérites tout ! intervint Warius en tendant une main au jeune balafré à la crinière de miel. Ton père reprend ses sens à son tour. Il faut qu'on lui explique !

Alvernon tressaillit.

\- Mon père est là ? !

\- Il a été matérialisé, je n'ai pas d'autre mot, par nos geôliers, il y a un moment. Il se réveille, expliqua Warius. Nous sommes tous réunis. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous aide…

Soutenu par le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante, Alvernon alla s'écrouler plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla auprès de son père.

\- Tu ne te serais pas fait prendre aussi stupidement que moi. Tu t'es fait prendre exprès, pour moi ! Ca va, papa ?

Albator cligna plusieurs fois de l'œil, se réveillant aussi douloureusement que ceux avant lui.

\- Je n'aime pas tes voyages, Alfie !

\- Et moi donc…

\- Un peu d'eau, proposa Ishi.

\- Et j'ai encore quelques gouttes dans la gourde hebdomadaire, proposa une jeune femme brune aux prunelles bleu ciel.

\- Merci. J'ai potassé l'équipage de Warius, je ne vous connais pas…

\- Je suis Thernoble. J'officie aux Armes du _Karyu_. J'aurais préféré ne pas me présenter dans ce statut de prisonnière, capitaine Albator.

\- Et moi donc ! Alvernon, ça va ?

Le jeune homme grogna.

\- Durant deux ans on s'est demandé ce qu'était devenu Warius. On le sait, et ça ne nous aide pas pour qu'on retrouve tous nos foyers ! Si Warius n'a pas pu s'en sortir, nous ne le pourrons pas non plus, papa… Tu t'es fait prendre pour rien…

-Non, je suis avec toi !

\- Génial, commenta Alvernon en se détournant pour dissimuler les larmes dans ses yeux.

Se rasseyant dans la cellule, il prit la gourde encore demeurée près de son matelas et la tendit à ses compagnons d'infortune pour qu'ils puissent recommencer à s'hydrater à leur tour.

* * *

Après avoir suivi du regard le messager qui repartait en taxi, Yseldas rentra chez elle, le courrier entre les mains.

\- Je ne suis pas femme de militaire, mais cette missive, je l'ai toujours attendue et redoutée… Comment pourrais-je continuer à aller à l'inauguration de ma Coopérative Agricole, sans toi, Alfie ?

Faisant avancer la poussette de son petit frère, Elyssa s'avança.

\- Papa ? interrogea la fillette.

\- Je suis désolée, fut que tout que sa mère trouva à dire.

Althor roucoula dans son berceau, ses petits doigts s'agitant pour saluer les bébés chauve-souris qui voletaient autour de lui.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Etre plutôt humanoïde d'aspect général, mais gélatineux, un Froyen avait fait s'ouvrir la porte de la cellule.

\- A qui sont les guerrières aux ailes de peau ? !

Alvernon gronda.

\- Tu n'as pas de visage, juste ces globes. Tu n'as pas de nez, juste ces trous. Tu n'as pas de bouche, sinon ces dents. Tu es un Froyen, mais as-tu un nom ?

\- Je suis Numéro 7.

\- Ce n'est pas un nom…

\- Nous sommes tous des numéros ! rétorqua le Froyen. Et la première question, c'est moi qui l'ai posée !

\- Je suis un Humain, de la Terre. Je ne connais pas de créature aux ailes de peau !

Warius se rapprocha de son ami, chuchotant à son oreille.

\- Les défier, pas bonne idée, même si ce truc est tout seul !

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment réagir, en bien ou en mal, remarqua le jeune homme balafré à la chevelure de miel. Cette gélatine est seule, mais ses trois doigts ne semblent pas préhensibles à du solide, dès lors la porte s'est ouverte à sa seule volonté. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je réalise certaines choses. A force de naviguer, j'en ai croisé des univers et des êtres. Je ne comprends pas, mais j'accepte ce Froyen. Et si j'arrive à comprendre, je pourrai peut-être le détruire, que son monde s'efface, et que nous rentrions chez nous !

Mettant fin à l'aparté, Alvernon se tourna vers Numéro 7.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sont les guerrières aux ailes de peau. Elles sont les emblèmes du blason familial. Les Dragons seront à jamais inertes et silencieux pour moi. Ces petites guerrières n'ont pas à se battre pour moi, personne n'a à le faire pour les balafrés, mais elles sont là. J'apprécie leur réconfort. Je refuse qu'elles se sacrifient, mais je n'ai aucun ordre à leur donner. Satisfait, bonbon ?

Numéro 7 frémit.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai dit « bonbon ». C'est ce que tu m'évoques.

Le jeune homme tressaillit.

\- Tu n'es pas préhensile. Tu ne peux donc contrôler de la matière. Voilà pourquoi nous ne sommes pas morts ! Ton peuple et toi avez besoin de nous… Mais vous ne devez pas savoir quoi faire de nous… Nous ne sommes pas aussi malléables et obéissants que la porte de notre cellule ! Je me trompe ?

\- Nous ne pouvons prendre les objets, mais je peux faire taire les insolents !

Levant un de ses trois doigts, Numéro 7 projeta une décharge écarlate en pleine poitrine d'Alvernon qui bascula en arrière, son corps inanimé retint par son père et Warius.

Avec un ricanement, Numéro 7 se retira, sur une prédiction :

\- On va trouver comment agir dans votre monde. Ensuite, nous le détruirons ! Nous y avons déjà un allié, le maître du _Hell Manor_. Il a ouvert la brèche pour nous faire rentrer. On va tout conquérir, il a tout préparé. Et avec son seul appui, nous réussirons là où il a échoué avec ces bien faibles Illumidas ! Au fait, plus de vaisseaux nous auront, plus forte sera notre flotte de gélatine ! Vous y assisterez, tous, en petits bonbons sans volonté !

Ricanant, Nouveau 7 leva la main pour que la porte se referme.

Albator allongea doucement son fils inconscient au sol.

\- Warius, je ne sens plus battre son cœur !

Une voix de crécerelle résonna.

\- Je suis là. Je peux mordre mais aussi projeter une décharge salvatrice pour les Humains que vous êtes !

Se posant sur la poitrine d'Alvernon, Grho rugit, ses petites ailes déployées, son regard soudain de glace, ses griffes plongées au plus possible dans la chair du jeune homme.

* * *

Alvernon soupira.

\- Grho, tu m'as dit ton nom. Mais tu as fait bien plus !

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

\- Je cauchemarde encore ?

\- On va dire que ces Nuées du Sommeil sont notre salle de réunion. Nos dimensions ne sont pas compatibles. Mais nous avons enfin trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec toi !

Ne prêtant plus d'attention à L'Ecarlate, Alvernon se précipita vers le lac d'eau douce de son rêve.

\- Si seulement je pouvais en ramener à mes amis qui ont tout donné sans que je leur demande quoi que ce soit… ?

\- Bois, toi notre emblème, pria Grho.

Alvernon plongea la main dans l'eau fraîche, la portant à ses lèvres.

\- Non. Je ne serais pas là sans Warius et tous les autres !

\- Celui que tu nommes Warius a été le premier à sacrifier sa ration. Son équipage a suivi, de leur propre gré. Ils n'ont aucun mérite sauf celui qu'on ne demande rien. Ils sont magnifiques, tes amis.

\- Mon père aussi doit avoir soif. Et Clio qui n'a pas dû pouvoir ravitailler comme prévu à ce mystérieux _Saloon_. Je ne peux pas me désaltérer, surtout pas après leur sacrifice !… Comment leur ramener… ?

\- La peau des guerrières peut aussi servir d'outre. Bois, tes guerrières et moi ramèneront à boire à tous tes amis !

\- Je boirai avec eux, fit simplement Alvernon en se détournant du lac où les chauves-souris plongeaient pour faire réserve.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Ghro ?

\- Je ne peux m'hydrater en premier. Je ne le ferai qu'après eux tous !

Grho battit des ailes.

\- Tu es notre magnifique emblème de vie, Humain !


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE IX

 **9.**

De la simple eau avait fait le plus grand bien aux prisonniers.

\- Ces Froyens nous nourrissent, d'une sorte de gélatine qui apparaît de façon irrégulière, comme par magie, expliqua Warius aux deux balafrés qui venaient de les rejoindre.

\- Une trace des autres équipages et vaisseaux disparus ? s'enquit Alvernon.

\- Nous ne sommes jamais sortis d'ici, renseigna Thernoble. Et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est advenu des autres Humains et Mécanoïdes du bord.

\- Et pourquoi nous ? grogna Albator. Ce n'est certainement pas par hasard que nous sommes réunis ! ?

La porte se rouvrant, quatre Froyens avec chacun leur bâton se tinrent sur le seuil.

\- Alvernon Khérendorff, avec nous.

Son père, Warius, et les quelques membres d'équipage du _Karyu_ se dressèrent sans même se concerter.

\- Non ! intima le jeune homme balafré à la crinière de miel. Cela fait trop mal de supporter la frappe de leurs bâtons ! Et je suis curieux aussi de savoir ce qu'ils veulent ! Attendez-moi ici.

\- Où pourrions-nous donc aller ? ironisa Thernoble.

\- Réflexion idiote de ma part, convint Alvernon en rejoignant les geôliers, la porte se refermant derrière le groupe.

\- S'ils lui font le moindre mal, rien ne me retiendra de le leur faire payer ! aboya Albator.

\- Ils n'ont pas de consistance, vous ne pourrez rien leur faire, Capitaine, glissa Thernoble. Mais si vous aviez une idée, nous vous suivrons – enfin, je ne parle que pour moi… Commandant, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas à outrepasser votre autorité !

\- Il y a longtemps que tu es autonome, Thernoble. Et il n'y a pas de meilleure Canonnière que toi !

Albator cligna de son unique œil à l'adresse de son ami de toujours.

\- Tu as une perle rare, Warius, ne la laisse pas échapper.

\- Jamais !

Mais préoccupé, inquiet, fut le regard que les deux bruns échangèrent.

Contradictoire avec leur aspect mou de « bonbon » la salle où Alvernon avait été conduit n'était que métal, électronique, technologie, avec des appareils qu'il n'avait jamais vus et dont il ignorait tout bonnement l'utilité !

\- Seul un taré du bricolage d'élite peut avoir inventé tout cela… Et je n'en connais qu'un… C'est donc vrai : tu es de retour Feydar Zon ?

De derrière une colonne une ombre trop familière se dégagea.

\- Les univers ne se débarrasseront jamais de moi ! rugit l'ancien sous-fifre des Illumidas, ensuite l'Imperator de la Coalition Humano-Illumidas, et enfin le fuyard solitaire à bord de son _Hell Manor_. Sauf que si le chapeau noir à larges bord, les lunettes aux verres teintés, étaient coutumiers, la simple et longue toge sombre au haut col à revers avait quelque chose d'incongru.

\- Je constate, grommela Alvernon, poings serrés, ses prunelles marine étincelantes, mais se gardant bien du moindre signe agressif en attitude ou propos afin de ne pas provoquer les bâtons des Froyens. Vous avez donc fait alliance avec ces êtres, vous leur avez construit cet endroit. Mais pourquoi la disparition de tous ces bâtiments ?

Feydar Zon ricana, sortant un étui à cigares, en tirant un pour le humer avec plaisir.

\- Mais pour capturer la nouvelle Dream Team, la seule à vouloir et tenter de me tenir la dragée haute ! fit cyniquement Feydar Zon. Je ne voulais que vous trois ! Je vous ai appâtés avec ces « vols », et vous êtes tous tombés dans mon escarcelle spatiale. Je ne vous pensais pas si bêtes pour vous être fait avoir si facilement, surtout ton père, « Général », il s'est offert de lui-même à mes sentinelles !

\- Mon père se fout de toi plus que jamais. Il ne venait que pour moi. Tout ennemi est bon à prendre !

Alvernon fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais comment concilier la gélatine des Froyens et ton génie électronique ? J'avoue que cela m'échappe… avoua Alvernon.

\- Par cette salle, justement, gamin ! se réjouit et se vanta Feydar Zon. Les Froyens n'étaient plus qu'une poignée, j'ai transformé les équipages en « bonbon » comme tu disais l'autre fois. Et ma machinerie peut aussi leur permettre de permuter quelques instants, ou plus selon la nécessité, en êtres solides quand cela s'avère nécessaire !

\- Intéressant. Vous n'êtes plus Imperator, avez-vous inventé un autre titre dont je devrais vous affubler ?

\- Appelle-moi Patriarche !

\- « Père de bonbons » pas terrible… Mais bon, je ne suis en position de critiquer… Je peux retourner en cellule ?

\- Pressé ? Tu y passeras de toute façon bien assez de temps ! Le temps que ta famille perde tout espoir de te revoir, que ta veuve retrouve l'amour et prenne nouvel étalon dans son lit ! Moi, en effet, j'ai tout mon temps !

Alvernon rugit.

\- Ne touche pas à ma famille !

Mais avant d'avoir pu se jeter sur le Patriarche, un coup de crosse à la nuque le mit au sol.

\- Traînez-moi ça en cellule, ordonna Feydar Zon. Je n'ai aucun usage de lui, juste qu'il pourrisse dans la cellule.

Ravi, Feydar Zon croisa les bras sous sa toge, tous ses ennemis prisonniers, vainqueur à tous points de vue.

Détendu au possible, il alluma son cigare.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

 **10.**

Plus en rogne que jamais, Albator faisant les cents pas.

\- Feydar Zon ! On était débarrassés de celui-là, non ?

\- On dirait qu'il est bien de retour. Et même sans les Illumidas il s'est trouvé « autre chose ». Et arrête de tourner en rond, papa, j'ai déjà bien assez la migraine comme ça !

\- Désolé, fiston.

Warius soupira.

\- On est dans la pire conjecture possible. Les Froyens, pour la majorité, sont les équipages de vaisseaux précédemment capturés ! Les possibilités de population de Zon sont infinies vu sa machine !

Les deux bruns soupirèrent.

Mais une étincelle brilla dans les prunelles marine d'Alvernon, les déconcertant.

\- Ne me dis pas que je vois une lueur d'espoir, Alfie ? interrogea son père en lui faisant boire quelques gorgées d'eau, l'outre vide se retransformant en chauve-souris pour aller se poser au plafond, replier ses ailes et dormir.

\- J'ai provoqué Feydar Zon. Je connais mon Imperator, il adore se vanter et exposer des plans. Avant, il laissait parler ses Généraux, mais ensuite il exposait et imposait ses propres stratégies ! Cela n'a pas changé, sauf qu'il n'a plus d'auditoire pour détailler ses magies électroniques et les idées farfelues de son cerveau dément !

\- Nous ne comprenons pas ? murmurèrent Albator, Warius et même Thernoble.

\- Je me suis encore avancée, s'excusa cette dernière. Mais s'il faut faire tirer des canons de cuirassé, je suis là !

Soutenu par son père et Warius, Alvernon se remit debout.

\- Vous êtes exceptionnelle, Thernoble. Mon père aime les guerrières. Votre Commandant et lui auront besoin d'artillerie lourde avant que cette histoire ne se finisse… En attendant, restez à votre place, je vous prie – sans vouloir outrepasser ton autorité, Warius ?

\- Fais, Alvernon. Quelle est ton idée ?

\- Le Patriarche m'a montré sa salle ultime, là où il transforme la vie en horreur éternelle… Mais ces « bonbons » contrôlent ce lieu. Ils peuvent être gélatine et de corps à la volonté, selon le besoin… Je vais retourner son projet de toute horreur contre lui !

Albator et Warius tressaillirent.

\- Alfie, non ? !

\- Si, je vais me faire transformer en Froyen, pénétrer leur monde, et les anéantir par l'intérieur. Je l'ai fait avec les Illumidas, pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas à nouveau ?

\- Zon ne te fera jamais passer par sa machine… remarqua Warius.

\- Non. Mais on va sortir d'ici. Et, Warius, ce sera à toi d'abaisser le levier ou je-ne-sais-quoi, pour me transformer en Froyen !

\- Ben, et moi ? tiqua Albator.

\- Parce que tu as déjà bien assez souffert, papa. Je crains que tu n'hésites. Warius agira en Militaire bien drillé !

\- Nous ferons comme tu voudras, Alvernon. Mais comment dans la réalité ? questionnèrent les deux bruns.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Là, j'ai trop mal, les pensées et la vue un peu brouillées. Je vais dormir. Ensuite je mettrai la pâtée à ces « bonbons », à ce Patriarche, et tout qui m'empêchera de rejoindre mon foyer, ma femme, mes enfants !

Se rallongeant sur une couche, Alvernon ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Des Froyens ouvrant la porte de la cellule, tous les prisonniers se ruèrent contre eux, les bâtons mettant à terre de nombreux.

Mais le groupe protégé était passé !

Alvernon désigna les instruments imaginés par Feydar Zon.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tout fonctionne. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! On va devoir y aller à l'aveugle, sans vouloir t'offenser le borgne que tu es, papa !

\- Je suis trop angoissé pour toi que pour me vexer… Mais, que veux-tu faire ? ! siffla-t-il, furieux, inquiet.

\- Zon transforme les équipages en Froyens. Et les Froyens contrôlent ces lieux. Je vais donc…

\- … te faire transformer en horreur gélatineuse ? sursauta Albator.

\- Oui. Ainsi je pourrai me déplacer, je saurai contrôler leur monde, la porte de la prison étant presque le plus important ! Ensuite, j'aviserai, je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin. Mais je pense que c'est un bon début !

\- Idiotie, marmonna Warius. Tu en penses quoi, Albator ?

\- Que c'est une idée débile, vouée à l'échec, et que je ne laisserai jamais Alvernon devenir un monstre !

Décochant une droite magistrale, Albator assomma son fils.

\- Albator ! protesta Warius.

\- Son idée est brillante, la seule possible. Mais hors de question qu'il s'y colle. C'est moi que tu vas transformer, Warius ! Je vais sous cette machine ! Je n'ai rien à perdre, lui a tout !

\- Et moi ? gémit Thernoble ?

\- Pardon ? fit le grand brun balafré.

\- Je vous admirais quand je ne vous connaissais pas. Je vous aime !

\- Moi aussi… Je crois… Une magnifique guerrière et une merveilleuse femme… Mais je dois sauver mon fils !

Enjambant le corps inanimé d'Alvernon, Albator se plaça sous une conduite qui évoquait une sortie d'égout mais dilapidant de l'énergie résiduelle.

\- Abaisse la manette, Warius !

\- Pardonne-moi, mon ami.

Et déchiré, Warius obéit.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

\- Tu as réussi, Warius ?

\- Tu as réussi, Albator ?

\- Je ne savais quoi faire, quoi utiliser. Comment cela a-t-il pu marcher ? marmonna le premier.

\- Grho t'ont inspiré. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour que nous comprenions cette machinerie !

Reprenant conscience, relevé par son ami, Alvernon se retrouva sur ses deux pieds.

\- Mon père n'avait pas à se sacrifier, j'avais pris ma décision…

\- Et c'était insupportable pour lui, fit tristement Warius. Tu es son dernier enfant ! Il te protégera, plus et encore que tout !

\- On peut parler de moi quand je ne suis pas là ? !

Immatériel, mou, squelettique, Albator réapparut, à la façon de sa nouvelle composition, n'ayant conservé du flou bonbontique que sa cape.

\- Maintenant il va te falloir m'expliquer quel projet tu avais en tête ? !

\- Feydar Zon est de retour là où nous ne l'attendions pas. On ne l'attendait plus nulle part ! Et il faut sauver nos amis de cette prison. Tu es un bonbon, papa. Tu fais partie de leur monde. Rentre dans les programmes et désactive tout !

\- Bien. En étant gélatineux, je peux en effet intégrer ce système. Vous allez pouvoir sortir !

\- Et toi ? chuchota Warius. Comment inverser le processus ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à cette question, avoua Alvernon. Je pensais qu'à sacrifier ma personne, je n'avais pas songé qu'un fou encore plus suicidaire allait me court-circuiter !

\- Je m'occupe de rendre ces Froyens inoffensifs.

\- Et reviens.

\- Oui, pour toi et mes petit-enfants.

\- Non, pour Thernoble !

\- Therchie ? s'étonna le fantomatique grand brun balafré.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait, releva Warius.

\- Un propos vu les circonstances. Comment pourrait-elle avoir le moindre sentiment pour un inconnu

\- Tu la mettras à la question, au retour, papa. Mais tu dois redevenir toi-même. D'accord ?

\- Je ferai tout en ce sens !

Usant de son nouveau statut mou, Albator disparut de la salle, rentrant dans les appareillages.

* * *

Court-circuité, le système de Feydar Zon s'éteignit.

\- On y va ! aboya Warius. Chacun à son cuirassé !

\- Je sauve mon père, et je te rejoins.

\- Comment ?

\- Je sais ! Ghro me souffle ce que j'ai à faire.

Se retrouvant dans la salle des horreurs, Alvernon prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Retourne sous l'origine du flux. Je vais te sauver papa.

\- Merci. Je n'aime pas cette absence de forme…

\- Et moi donc. D'autant plus que j'ai à faire son affaire à Zon. Il me pourrit la vie depuis bien trop longtemps !

\- Il te faudra prendre ton mal en patience. Son _Hell Manor_ a mis les bouts. Et après t'avoir rendu ton apparence normale, il faudra faire de même avec les prisonniers qui ne sont pas de véritables Froyens, même si on aurait pu s'y tromper si on n'avait su la vérité !

\- Feydar Zon s'acoquinerait avec n'importe qui s'il lui promettait de le débarrasser de nous !

Ghro posé sur son épaule droite, Alvernon manipula cette fois les appareillages procédant à la terrible transformation, et inversement.

\- Papa, sourit le jeune homme en pouvant enfin l'étreindre à nouveau. Notre trio est à nouveau réuni. Nous ne redouterons plus rien ! Zon ne perd rien pour attendre. Nous lui retomberons dessus, tôt ou tard, même si c'est plutôt lui qui va chercher à nous reprendre dans ses filets ! Mais occupons-nous des prisonniers pour leur rendre leur allure d'origine.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas perdre de temps à le poursuivre, mais je comprends tes priorités. Je reste ici pour inverser le processus. Ramène Warius à ta Colonelle, et rassure ta petite famille.

\- Oui, papa, fit docilement le jeune homme. Surveille tes arrières, Zon n'aura pas intérêt à nous surprendre encore une fois !

\- Je lui dois un chien de ma chienne, il regrettera d'être revenu à la charge !

\- Change-toi plutôt les idées en faisant plus ample connaissance avec Tchernoble. Je suis sûr que Warius va te laisser plusieurs de ses membres d'équipage pour t'aider à tous les ramener à leur état naturel.

\- Tchernoble, mais ça devient une obsession chez toi ! grinça le grand brun borgne et balafré, partagé entre agacement et amusement. Tu veux me marier sur le tard, ou quoi ?

\- Qui sait ! ?


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Alvernon vida la bière que Shyphol lui avait proposée quand le _Freedom's Flag_ avait repris son envol, pour la Terre.

\- La vie peut vraiment reprendre son cours ?

\- Et toi, as-tu vraiment cru en ton plan ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de plan… Je comprenais à peine ce qui arrivait ! Mais ces Froyens contrôlaient leurs instruments par une puissance mentale qui devait nous dépasser de loin. Il fallait être dès leurs pour les contrecarrer ! Mon propre esprit ne percevait rien de leur technologie. Il fallait se transformer… Mon père est devenu l'un d'eux, il a fait obéir leurs appareils. Et il a fait s'arrêter toute activité. Ce n'était pas mon plan, cela aurait dû être moi, mais le résultat y est ! Encore du gâchis, encore du temps perdu, encore une occasion qui a permis à Feydar Zon de redisparaître… Je comprends sa frustration de ne pouvoir pister la piste fraîche de ses réacteurs… Les dieux seuls savent quels pièges il va imaginer, à la déloyale. Et mon père, Warius et moi, ne nous battons de cette façon. J'ai suivi un temps les enseignements Illumidas, je n'ai pas toujours pu respecter les règles des guerriers durant ce temps, mais ils me guidaient toujours, bien que je n'aie pu que très rarement les utiliser pour sauver les civils. On dirait que des pendules du destin ont été remises à jour, que j'ai une seconde chance !

Le jeune homme balafré à la crinière de miel sourit, ses prunelles marine perdues dans le vague de souvenirs.

\- Une femme, des enfants. Et mon père que j'espère voir bientôt convoler. Notre futur représente à la fois une promesse et une faiblesse car nos ennemis vont s'en servir…

\- C'est de bonne guerre, remarqua le vieux guerrier. Cela s'est toujours passé ainsi ! Tout qui voit grandir ses enfants doit craindre d'un jour les voir anéantis.

Aux propos de son Second, Alvernon tressaillit violemment.

\- Ce qui est arrivé à mon père. Il a perdu tout, sauf moi. Et il a retrouvé l'ennemi de ses convictions. Nos destinées sont vraiment étranges, compliquées, ambigües surtout. Mais là tout est mis à plat. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui prenne tout à nouveau. Et moi je ne survivrais pas à ma petite famille !

\- Des mots. Un soldat survit à tout, sinon il n'est qu'un pleutre !

Alvernon reprit la cruche de bière pour remplir son verre.

\- Tu es donc le soldat né, Shy. Pas un marchand de fruit, pas le Garde de mon _Deathclaws_ , pas le Second de mon _Freedom's Flag_. Tu es le soldat pur !

\- A tes ordres, jeune Capitaine !

\- Merci. J'espère pouvoir être un jour digne de tes dévouement et combats.

\- Tu rentres chez toi, Alfie ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi, mais juste le temps d'embrasser ma femme, et son ventre avec l'enfant qu'elle porte – je l'ai appris par courrier interne électronique quand tu étais prisonnier et que je ne pouvais te joindre.

\- Toutes mes félicitations !

Mais le visage de Shyphol s'assombrit.

\- Et c'est là que j'ai compris tous tes dilemmes, mon Capitaine.

\- A notre santé, conclut lugubrement Alvernon. A moins que les coordonnées que mon père me transfère-là sont celles de son fameux _Saloon_! Un _Saloon_ , dans la mer d'étoiles ? J'ai hâte !

Reprenant quelques gorgées de bière, le jeune homme repartit dans des souvenirs, Shyphol se retirant pour le laisser vagabonder dans des pensées brutales ou sombres selon sa dérive.

* * *

Yseldas arrondit le bras pour désigner dans ce geste ample les champs infinis de sa Coopérative Agricole – légumes, fruits, et quelques ruchers pour fertiliser les lieux.

\- Mon monde, Alvernon. Tu ne l'as qu'effleuré. Le voici reconstruit. Un rêve que je n'espérais plus. Il a renaît, grâce à toi, mon époux !

\- Je me battrai pour ton univers, cœur de mon cœur. Je te confie ta Coopérative. Moi j'ai quelques horreurs à éradiquer de la mer d'étoiles !

La jeune femme frémit, en robe immaculée, sa chevelure croulant jusqu'à ses chevilles.

\- Tu repars, tout de suite ?

\- Non. Je suis fatigué. J'ai faim. Et il me tarde de tous vous serrer dans mes bras !

* * *

\- Grho, dans mes rêves ?

\- Mais je serai toujours là, présent. Je suis une réalité. Mais je ne m'imposerai jamais. Dors en paix, Alvernon Khérendorff. Nous ne reviendrons que si c'était nécessaire !

Se rassérénant, le jeune homme sourit de plaisir dans ses songes, glissant juste un bras complice sur le cou d'Yseldas qui se reposait à son côté.

\- Mon cœur.

\- Mon amour.

Unis dans le même sommeil, les deux époux poursuivirent leurs rêves.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

La Colonelle Guerdolle Steinbold haussa un sourcil surpris à l'entrée du jeune Capitaine du _Freedom's Flag_. Alvernon tenait la quenotte d'Elyssa dans une main et dans l'autre libre le couffin d'Althor.

\- Je sais que c'est prévu, une crèche dans ce QG, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas, Capitaine Khérendorff !

\- Désolé, mais je devais garder mes enfants pendant que mon épouse parcourait la Coopérative avec les contremaîtres. Votre appel m'a pris au dépourvu, je les ai donc pris avec moi.

\- Je sais qu'ils sont sages, fit Guerdolle. Qu'ils restent près de vous afin qu'ils puissent vous voir et n'angoissent pas.

\- Merci, Colonelle, répondit Alvernon, soulagé, en prenant place dans le siège désigné par sa supérieure. Quelle est l'urgence ? Je ne suis pas de votre Flotte…

\- Je n'ai aucun problème de mémoire. Mais vous êtes en revanche le meilleur Capitaine civil que je connaisse, et nous savons pouvoir nous faire mutuellement confiance. Je suis une des rares à connaître tous les secrets de votre passé sous pavillon Illumidas, et vous savez pouvoir obéir à mes ordres pour le bien de votre terre de retour.

\- La situation est si sérieuse que cela ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme balafré.

\- Je l'ignore, avoua alors Guerdolle Steinbold. Mais entre votre Feydar Zon et vos Troyens, une menace permanente plane sur les univers vu qu'ils n'ont aucune limite dans leurs déplacements. Ils ne sont pas signalés dans notre Zone Galactique.

\- Normal, ils sont sous bouclier d'invisibilité, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Alvernon. Ils pourraient être en orbite que nous ne le découvririons que sous les tirs de missiles… J'ai déjà donné…

\- Je connais aussi cette partie de votre passé, Capitaine Khérendorff – ce qui implique celui de votre père qui a récupéré ses terres d'Heiligenstadt.

La Colonelle croisa les mains sur sa table de travail.

\- Selon les rapports, la Nef des Froyens se dirigeait vers les Nébuleuses Perdues, avant de disparaître de tous échos radars.

\- Un excellent moyen pour ensuite revenir sur ses pas galactiques, comprit Alvernon. Je comprends vos inquiétudes.

Il se mordit les lèvres.

\- La présence de mon père et la mienne, au vu des récents événements, doivent nous désigner comme cible, une fois de plus, et avec des risques collatéraux ! Colonelle, nous sommes revenus sur les pas de nos jeunes années, ce n'était pas pour que cette même région soit ravagée à nouveau ! D'abord mon père a, presque tout perdu. Ensuite ce fut le cas de ma femme. Nous nous reconstruisons. Mais s'il faut repartir en guerre, nous répondrons présent – bien que mon père se rende régulièrement dans la mer d'étoiles, et que pour quelques temps, Thernoble ait remplacé Clio dans le rôle de confidente à bord de l' _Arcadia_ , il est le meilleur des éclaireurs dont vous pourriez rêver.

\- _Corbriem_ , l'Armateur qui vous emploie, me loue une fois de plus vos services, Capitaine Khérendorff.

\- Vous m'engagez ? sourit le jeune homme, de l'amusement dans ses prunelles bleu marine, mais sans aucune ironie.

\- J'espère que _Corbriem_ me fera une carte de fidélité ! Dix locations payantes de votre cuirassé, et une mission gratuite ?

\- Selon mes calculs, depuis deux ans que nous nous connaissons, nous en sommes à sept contrats d'engagement. Votre mission gratuite est pour bientôt. Des directives particulières, Colonelle ?

\- Toutes les informations ont été transférées sur vos tablettes et à l'Ordi Central du _Freedom's Flag_. Pour le reste, improvisez, c'est ce que vous faites le mieux, et surtout réagissez autrement que ne l'attend l'ancien Imperator de la Coalition Terrano-Illumidas !

\- Je fais tout pour lui réserver des surprises !

Elyssa ayant fini de jouer avec sa console, Althor étant devenu tout rouge en faisant un gros dépôt dans son lange, Alvernon se précipita de se retirer !

* * *

Bien qu'ayant toutes les raisons de se plaindre, de faire une scène, Yseldas n'avait presque rien dit, uniquement l'essentiel.

\- Tu as été Officier Illumidas, tu es Civil mais la Flotte de la Terre a besoin de toi. Je ne te retiendrai jamais même si je voudrais que le botaniste que j'ai formé au fil des ans m'aide à créer de nouveaux fruits et légumes. Mais ce n'est pas ton genre. Comme ton père, tu dois protéger les univers, où les ennemis continuent de les hanter ! Repars, Alfie. Mes prières aux chauves-souris de ton blason t'accompagneront. Et qui sait, un jour, pour toi, tes descendants, ou des balafrés d'un autre monde, les Dragons se ranimeront ! Fais ton devoir, mon mari.

\- Merci, Yseldas.

Soulagé au possible, le jeune homme étreignit son épouse, mêlant son souffle au sien pour un interminable baiser.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- J'ai vu de la lumière… s'excusa Albator en frappant doucement au montant de la porte de la véranda, projeta sa longue ombre sur le sol.

\- Tu es toujours le bienvenu, sourit sa belle-fille. Même en pleine nuit ! Je constate que tu ne dors pas non plus.

\- Mes malles sont faites, je m'ennuyais.

\- Tu repars ?

\- Oui, tout comme ton époux.

\- Alfie t'a prévenu… ?

\- Inutile. Mon sixième sens de père n'a pas besoin de communication orale ou écrite. Et le même ennemi nous guette dans la mer d'étoiles.

Ayant rapporté un verre, Yseldas partagea sa tisane avec le grand brun borgne et balafré.

\- Fais confiance à ton mari. C'est un navigateur spatial aguerri en dépit de son jeune âge. Et je serai là !

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Je sais que tu ne seras jamais loin de lui, mais pas nécessairement à vue afin de lui laisser son autonomie et qu'il ne croie pas que tu le surprotèges.

\- Et toi, pourquoi cette insomnie ? préféra questionner Albator qui en réalité ne savait plus trop quoi dire, venu sur le coup de la spontanéité.

Yseldas eut comme un sanglot.

\- La dernière fois, j'ai reçu une missive m'annonçant qu'Alvernon était porté disparu et supposé décédé ! Déjà que je m'inquiétais à chacun de ses départs, là je ne vais plus vivre et redouter le pire à chaque fois qu'une voiture inconnue s'arrêtera devant notre entrée. Comment on peut le supporter ? Je tiendrai pour mes enfants mais j'ignore si je pourrai tenir le coup !

\- Si j'en crois les archives familiales, les épouses de balafrés ont toujours été des femmes fortes et ayant tout l'amour des univers au cœur. Elles ont toujours tout enduré, leur âme à l'unisson de celle qu'elles aiment.

\- J'aurais aimé le suivre, mais il y a nos enfants, la Coopérative. Et je ne peux exposer nos enfants au danger et encore moins les laisser ici des semaines ou des mois durant…

Albator prit entre ses mains celles de sa belle-fille, souriant très tendrement.

\- Tu es une magnifique guerrière, je n'ai pas oublié tout ce temps ou tu fus sur mon registre d'équipage ! Tu as fait néanmoins le bon choix en demeurant auprès de vos trésors, ce fut volontaire et en toute indépendance, et non pas parce que tu es devenue mère au foyer. Et puis rien n'empêche que tu le rejoignes pour quelques jours de ses escales.

\- C'est bien mon intention.

Yseldas soupira encore.

\- Mais je vais tant avoir peur !

\- Et lui aussi, assura Albator. Le même jour j'ai perdu ma femme et deux de mes enfants, et lui sa mère et son frère et sa petite sœur. Et toi en quelques jours tu as gagné l'amant d'une nuit et vu saccagée la coopérative de tes parents. Nous sommes tous à la même enseigne. Et de ces épreuves, nous avons tiré un enseignement : il faut tenir bon, envers et contre tout, et il est impératif de toujours se relever en dépit des épreuves.

\- Tu parles d'or, Albator.

\- N'ajoute pas que j'ai un cœur d'or sinon c'est ma réputation qui est fichue !

Enfin, Yseldas rit de bon cœur. Elle se leva.

\- Merci de m'avoir réconfortée. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous allions tenter de trouver le sommeil.

\- Je regagne mes pénates.

* * *

Retournée à l'étage, sur la pointe des pieds, Yseldas avait profité de la lumière intense de la pleine lune pour retrouver son lit sans devoir allumer, s'y glissant auprès d'Alvernon qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un muscle depuis que l'insomnie l'avait prise.

Un énième soupir souleva sa poitrine déjà gonflée de lait bien que l'heure de la tétée soit encore loin. Elle flatta légèrement ses hanches.

« Faudra que je finisse de perdre mes kilos de grossesse. Je dois être au top pour mon mari. Il mérite le mieux ! ».

Yseldas eut encore un regard pour la grande lune qui se trouvait entre les battants de fenêtre grande ouverte.

« Le temps est idéal pour les cultures. S'il se maintient, nos premières récoltes échelonnées seront fructueuses et nous commencerons à rentabiliser nos investissements ! ».

Le sommeil commençant enfin à la gagner, la jeune femme se remémora les propos de son beau-père, avant de s'endormir presque paisiblement après les craintes.

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux, Alvernon tendit le bras pour que Grho puisse se poser sur le dos de sa main.

\- C'est toi qui m'as permis d'entendre les dernières pensées de ma femme ?

\- Oui. Elle s'inquiète tant !

\- Je ferai tout pour la rassurer. Ses nouvelles formes sont superbes, et une Coopérative dépend de la météo nous le savions en la montant. Et mon père est bien égal à lui-même ! ».

Après son bref réveille, le jeune homme repartit dans ses rêves, pour autant que son aparté avec la chauve-souris n'en soit déjà pas un !


	15. Chapter 15

_Crédit_ : Bobsdqildjavlb l'Octodian et son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ sont la propriété d'Aerandir Linaewen qui me permet de les utiliser. Merci une fois encore, amie de plume.

 **15.**

L'Âme de l' _Arcadia_ bipa pour avertir son capitaine.

\- Le petit arrive !

\- Diminue la puissance des réacteurs.

\- Inutile, son _Freedom's Flag_ est tout proche à présent.

\- Et tu ne l'avais pas détecté ? s'étonna Albator en haussa un sourcil surpris et un peu inquiet.

\- Son bouclier anti-radars a dû être amélioré depuis notre dernier vol en duo, voire trio avec Warius. Je n'aime pas ça !

Sur la passerelle du cuirassé Pirate, la blonde Kei et le massif Yattaran tressaillirent.

\- Je comprends que de nouvelles techniques de camouflage te mettent la puce aux circuits. Mais ici il s'agit du _Freedom's Flag_ et je m'en réjoui pour mon fils !

\- Mais moi aussi. Je me suis mal exprimé, pardonne-moi. Je n'ai plus d'expression faciale ou corporelle pour faire passer mes propos. Si je t'ai offensé…

\- Jamais, mon meilleur ami ! J'avais compris.

\- Communication entrante, signala Kei. J'ouvre le canal avec le _Freedom's Flag_.

-Alors, papa, je vais enfin aller vider des godets dans ton mystérieux _Metal Bloody Saloon_?

\- Oui, il n'est que temps, après tous ces contretemps ! Et je promets que tu n'auras pas attendu pour rien. On y va, je te guide.

\- Je me place à ton tribord.

Les deux cuirassés bondirent à nouveau à travers la mer d'étoiles.

* * *

Arrimés à des Quais d'Arrimage de la station orbitale, y laissant leurs vaisseaux, Alvernon et Albator s'étaient dirigés vers le cœur du _Metal Bloody Saloon_.

Alvernon jeta un regard appuyé à son père.

\- Pourquoi cet empressement ? Le rendez-vous différé ne le justifie pas entièrement ?

\- On m'a promis une surprise !

\- Tu détestes les surprises !

\- Tout dépend de qui elles viennent…

Alvernon fronça les sourcils mais ne dit plus rien.

En revanche, il ne fut pas loin d'avoir envie de battre en retraite et de prendre les jambes à son cou à la vue d'une sorte de croisement entre un phacochère et humanoïde, tout en poils et défenses sous le groin, en tablier de bistrotier et baudrier de cuir pour tout habillement… sans compter ses quatre paires de bras aux mains terminées d'impressionnantes griffes.

Au contraire, son père s'était avancé, se faisant saisir par le patron des lieux.

\- Tu t'es fait désirer, gamin !

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin…

\- Si, tu es le mien ! rugit la colossale créature qui barrissait à qui mieux mieux.

\- Et si tu me laisses reprendre mon souffle, je te présenterai mon fils.

\- Ah, le petit gamin ! Bienvenue à mon _Metal Bloody Saloon_ ! Je suis Bobsdqildjavlb, Octodian de mon état, et père de Svorkatchenfolk qui me succédera d'ici très peu.

\- Bob, sourit Alvernon.

\- Un peu de respect, Alfie, murmura son père. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'appeler « Bob » sans qu'il dévisse ma tête de mon corps. En retour, je le laisse m'appeler « gamin » !

Alvernon préféra alors détourner la discussion.

\- Il y a une surprise pour mon père ? J'ai hâte de voir sa tête !

\- Suivez-moi, fit Bob, d'une voix, qui en dépit de son ascendance Octodiane semblait plus grave encore, et très sérieuse.

* * *

Bob avait emmené ses visiteurs balafrés dans une pièce dont hormis la porte, il n'y avait aucune ouverture.

L'Octodian désigna un écran fixé au mur face à eux.

\- Voici mon cadeau !

L'écran devant relayer les caméras d'une autre salle, elles firent apparaître celui qui ne pouvait qu'être un prisonnier, et le plus insolite en ces lieux.

\- Feydar Zon ! glapirent Alvernon et Albator.

\- Oui. Il est venu s'enivrer à mon _MBS_. Je l'ai tout juste reconnu. Je n'ai pas eu à le capturer. Il était tellement bourré ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai ravitaillé en bouteilles depuis qu'il est dans cette cellule. Il n'a pas dessaoulé depuis. Je te le donne, capitaine Albator !

\- Merci, ami Bob.

Et la prunelle marron du grand Pirate borgne et balafré brilla intensément, ainsi que celles bleu nuit de son fils à la crinière de miel.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Guerdolle Steinbold reposa la tasse de café qu'elle avait fait servir dans le salon attenant à son bureau et où Alvernon avait été convié pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Ah ben je dois avouer que ça c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais de vous, Capitaine Khérendorff.

\- J'ai hésité, tout comme à l'époque pour son Amirale Illumidas. Mais les exécuter, en secret, sordidement, cela aurait été me rabaisser au niveau de ceux à qui je m'opposais ! Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, bien évidemment… Ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement… Je n'en ai pas eu la force. Il m'arrive d'être lâche, je suppose…

\- Vous êtes humain, Alvernon Khérendorff. Et vous avez un cœur immense, rectifia la Colonelle de la Flotte. En effet, vous salir ainsi les mains aurait été à l'encontre de votre honneur. On vous aurait applaudi, on vous aurait félicité, on vous en aurait été reconnaissant. Mais le temps aurait aussi fait son œuvre et on aurait fini par vous mépriser pour ces actes bien qu'on ne s'en serait jamais ouvert à vous.

Le jeune homme balafré à la crinière de miel soupira.

\- Mon père se bat pour ses convictions, mais il n'a qu'une plus que faible confiance en la justice des mortels, et même des immortels, reprit-il en ajoutant un peu de cacao dans son café. Pourtant, c'est à la Justice d'Heiligenstadt que j'ai remis Feydar Zon. Il est de la Terre, il doit être jugé ici. Je repartirai le cœur en paix. J'en ai fini avec ce passé. La vie, l'avenir m'attend. Et quel que soit de quoi il sera fait, j'en prendrai le meilleur. Et bien que mon épouse angoisse à chacun de mes départs, je sais que je reviendrai encore et toujours pour eux.

Guerdolle poussa le plateau de petites bouchées sucrées vers son invité, car l'entretien n'avait rien de formel, presque amical, entre amis de longue date même si leurs relations avaient toujours été jusque-là professionnelles.

\- En parlant de futur. Qu'en est-il de votre père ?

\- Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il s'est agenouillé et a demandé Tchernoble en mariage. Il reconstruit sa vie, et il aura à nouveau une attache à Heiligenstadt. La boucle est bouclée. Nous sommes tous en paix.

\- Profitez, Alvernon.

\- Merci, Colonelle.

Guerdolle tendit la main.

\- Que cela scelle notre amitié, jeune homme.

La Colonelle sourit.

\- J'ai compte. La prochaine mission pour laquelle je vous engagerai, j'ai droit à un tour gratis !

\- Comme il vous sera gré. Je peux le faire, pour une amie.

Guerdolle éleva sa tasse de porcelaine et toucha délicatement celle d'Alvernon.

* * *

De tout son cœur, Alvernon étreignit sa femme et ses enfants.

\- Je n'ai qu'une journée avec vous. Ensuite, je repars. J'ai été embauché pour servir d'escorte à un convoi commercial.

Yseldas sourit.

\- Le temps des guerres est donc bel et bien fini ! Les Froyens ?

\- Sans appui technologique, ils ne sont pas une menace. Ils retourneront dans l'oubli. Oui, la mer d'étoiles est dégagée.

\- Tu es heureux ?

\- Comment pourrais-je l'être plus ?

La jeune femme rit.

\- Peut-être avec l'autre fils que je porte ?

\- Oh quel bonheur ! se réjouit Alvernon en faisant virevolter son épouse entre ses bras. Un fils, vraiment ?

\- Une échographie ne ment pas, sauf s'il est pudique !

\- Papa, gloussa Elyssa qui était venue avec la poussette de son petit frère.

\- Voilà, tu y arrives !

\- Papa ! répéta le toute petite fille en couvrant les joues de son père de baisers.

Alvernon sortit Althor de sa poussette.

\- Tu vas bientôt être grand frère !

Le bébé bavouilla, agitant les bras.

* * *

Sur la terrasse, Alvernon et Yseldas buvaient paisiblement de la citronnade.

Les prunelles bleu marine du jeune homme se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres illuminées de la villa de son père.

\- Le Pirate, à nouveau marié, et qui sait, lui et Tchernoble peuvent encore être parents ! Cette journée ne pouvait mieux se finir, sous les étoiles de cette mer au-dessus de nos têtes.

Yseldas leva un regard infiniment amoureux sur son mari.

\- Nos vie, notre foyer. A jamais.

\- A jamais, fit Alvernon.

Et un baiser les unit, pour tous les temps de paix espérés et à venir.

FIN


End file.
